transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cadence Donatowicz
Originally a friend of Hilde, Cadence was the very woman who introduced Hildegard and Ezekiel-Amadeus to each other. She always wanted to do what is right, even if it meant having to lose her friends. Whilst she loves to do the right thing, she loves to opt Prank Wars with Ezekiel-Amadeus. Biography Meeting a New Friend Cadence sat down next to Hilde, Felicity, and Mira during lunch and noticed Zeke staring at Hilde. She joined Zeke and Arthur for lunch and introduced herself. She offers to be friends with Zeke and Arthur. She asked them about their background and learns about the tragedy that Zeke endured. She apologized, before mentioning that she was related to The Joker. When Zeke started a fire in the school, she was among the entire student body to evacuate. She chased after Hilde with Arthur when she ran back in. She then helped Arthur and Hilde drag Zeke out of the fire, and was thanked by the Headmaster. She watched as Zeke was taken away from the scene. After the Headmaster let school out for the day, she walked with Hilde and Arthur and agreed to see Zeke at the Hospital. She appeared with her friends and Zeke's family as he awoke at the Hospital. After Hilde told Zeke off, Cadence walked out with Arthur and Hilde from Zeke's room. The next day, she walked into Zeke's bedroom with Hilde and Arthur, where she introduces Zeke to Hilde and vice versa. She asked how Zeke got amnesia. She then mentioned that she loved to read and play video games. She then left the Oxton Household with Arthur and Hilde. She sat next to Zeke the next day during lunch, where they were joined by some of Zeke's classmates and listened to each student tell their stories. Later after school ended, she walked with Hilde home and reassures Hilde that the play she's in will be alright. She then says goodbye to Hilde before walking into her home. Every Legend Has a Beginning Nearly a month later, she joined Zeke and his friends for lunch. She witnessed as Vincent began to bully Elietzer, and moved away when tension began to grow between Ed and Vincent. When a fight broke out in the cafeteria, she ran to inform the Headmaster. She watched as the Headmaster dragged Vincent and Zeke to his Office, and Cadence began to realize she got Zeke in trouble. She informed Hilde that she's going to the Headmasters' Office and ignored when Hilde warned her about the Headmaster as she left to the Office. Cadence walks in and informs the Headmaster that Zeke had tried to stop the fight. She was given a task by the Headmaster to find evidence that Zeke had tried to stop the fight. She returned to the cafeteria and informed Hilde that they had to find proof that Zeke is innocent, before telling her that Zeke got suspended. She went on to inform Ed, and mentions they need one more proof of evidence. She was approached by Bishop and Casey and was told that the pair were going to teach Vincent a lesson before watching them leave the cafeteria. Moments later, she watched as Casey, Zan, and Bishop were taken away and was told by Gang what happened, before telling Hilde that she's not helping them. She then left to her next class. Later that day after school, she was approached by Zeke in detention. Surprised, she tried to warn him to leave, only to watched as he was chased away by the Headmaster. After she was let out, she spied on the Headmaster and learned that Vincent was the Headmasters' son. She then ran to Zeke's home, and was chased by Vincent. She ran faster as she realized Vincent was after her. She got to Zeke's house and was let in, before collapsing to exhaustion. She woke up and apologized for getting Zeke in trouble, before telling Zeke of the Headmasters' secret. She suggests getting the Headmaster fired, before being offered a glass of water. She drank the glass of water, before leaving. Upon arriving home, she was scolded and grounded by her parents. She marched to her room and tried to text Hilde, only to have her phone taken away. She then screamed into her pillow. The next day, she joined her friends in protesting against Headmaster Parker. A Growing Friendship Relationships * Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes -Close Friend * Felicity Cockburn -Friend * Chloe Calvock -Friend * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton -Close Friend * Arthur Smith -Friend * Elietzer Abbott-Chaves -Friend * Vincent Parker -Bully * Headmaster Elijah Parker -School Headmaster; Enemy * Jeremy Stark -Killer * Magdalena Kawalerdzka/ Steel Sky- Paternal Grandmother * Gardomir Donatowicz/ Titan Bomb- Paternal Grandfather * Krzys Donatowicz- Father * Demelza Audley- Mother * Arthur Audley/ The Joker -Maternal Grandfather * Harleen Quinzel/ Harley Quinn -Maternal Grandmother Appearances * Every Legend Has a Beginning * A Growing Friendship Notes * Last name can either be pronounced: "Do-Na-Toe-Wicks" or "Do-Na-Toe-Vich". * She is the reason why Zeke gets tattoos. Zeke has never had romantic feelings for Cadence, but she was a close lady-friend to him. * She's somewhat of a tomboy. * She would be mentioned in the TASKFORCE: The Next Order Season Finale. * The Relationships tab gives a little spoiler on what became of Cadence. * She is related to the DC villains The Joker and Harley Quinn.